Baby Zach
by DimitriRoseAngel
Summary: The idea is not mine but Shaymeon Ivashkov's! Our very sexy Zachary Goode is transformed into a lovable baby! Witness the fun that insues with a tiny Zach. Read and Review! Characters and plot are not mine. Thannk you. T because everthing in write is T.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Baby Zach has arrived! The idea goes to Shaymeon Ivashkov, if any of you are Vampire Academy fans be sure to check out her stories. Love her! The story idea is not mine but hers. Give her props people! :D**

Cammie Morgan is in love.. With chocolate. Sure, Sure she has a boyfriend and sure he's amazing but chocolate is the only thing on her mind.

"Bex I could marry you, thank you so much for bringing me this!", She had just come back from England and she brought all of the chocolate the jet man who let her bring.

"Zach wouldn't be too happy with me if we eloped Cam." Bex replied. Cammie shrugged, she figured if they got married Bex would always have chocolates for her. Oh well, she thought, Zach can get me some.

**ZxC ZxC ZxC ZxC ZxC**

Zachary Goode was pondering on what to get his girlfriend for her birthday. Cammie hates over the top birthday parties. Well, she's a chameleon, he thought, she doesn't like most of the attention on her.

"Oopsy Daisy!" Liz's voice rang out. Zach suddenly felt her small frame tumble on him he also felt a cool liquid seep into his clothing. It was only then did he realize that she was carrying two vials. One spilt on him and one all over the expensive Persian rug they were currently standing on. He reached out to steady her.

"Zach! I am so sorry!"

"Liz, it's fine but what was in that vial? I feel ah.. _uncomfortable_." The petite blonde looked uncomfortable herself.

"Zach, that was an age defying prototype lotion. But like I said, it's only a prototype. And the uh- counterpart spilled, too. Zach? Do you feel alright? Oh My Gosh!" She squealed.

Zachary Goode had just turned into a baby.

**ZxC ZxC ZxC **

"Cammie! Cammie! Cammie!" Liz came bursting onto their room. Macey dropped the eyeliner she was applying in shock. Liz looked like she ran a marathon.

"Liz?" Cammie and Bex were on the bed talking and reading some magazines Macey had given to them.

"Cammie! Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" She looked terrified and nervous. Cammie was the best spy at Gallagher and even though she was Liz's best friend, she was intimidating.

"Calm down Lizzie. What happened?" Bex inquired. She was very confused by her friends erratic behavior.

"I didn't mean too! It was an accident and I just fell and the lotion spilled all over the place and he just _shrunk!"_

"Liz, please tell me. I'm starting to worry." Liz turned her cornflower blue eyes on Cammie and took a breath.

"I may have accidentally turned Zach into a baby." She whispered.

**A/N: YAY! Chapter one done! Hope you all like it! Please review! Should I continue? It's short but they'll get longer.**

**~Annika**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Have fun!

Cammie Morgan froze. She knew that it wasn't right for a spy to get off guard, but c'mon, her boyfriend turned into a baby. Then she asked Liz a very important question.

"Where is he?"

Liz looked confused for a moment. Then it dawned on her.

"Well, you see, I was in such a rush to get to you Cammie, and I think I just left him there." She blurted out. It wasn't like her to forget something so critical.

"YOU LEFT MY BABY BOYFRIEND IN THE HALLWAY?" Cammie looked angry but then she realized she was yelling at one of her best friends and quickly apologized.

Liz easily forgave her because she knew Cammie didn't mean it.

"Cammie, We should go get him now. Besides, he could get run over." Bex said. She wanted to see a baby Zach very badly. He would be so tiny. I won't ever let him live this down.

"Never thought I'd see the day when Zachary Goode let him self get run over." Macey commented under her breath.

"Lizzie, where'd you leave him?"

"He's in the west corridor. Near the labs."

The four girls quickly walked to said destination. Cammie was leading them and when she saw a baby, about one year old, dark haired and green eyed she stopped.

"Awwww. He's so _cute_!" She stooped down to pick him up. He instantly drew into her and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Even as a baby he's in love. How adorable." Macey murmured dryly, but it was plainly shown in her eyes that she loved the sight of them together. I wish I could find a love like that, she thought.

"We should go tell my mom, guys, if she already doesn't know." Cammie said. Her words were clear and crisp but you could tell she was concentrating on the baby in her arms.

ZxC ZxC ZxC

The reaction Cammie received from her mother was very unexpected.

"Cameron Morgan, why do you have a baby in your arms? You already engaged in bunny hopping? (A/N: Lol, I once heard someone call having sex as bunny hopping. Hah.) I knew we shouldn't have invited him over this summer. Now you're carrying a baby in your arms and how come you're not fat? Did you make Liz make you some sort of baby hiding belt or something? Why aren't you answering me young lady!"

Rachel Morgan apparently didn't care that her daughter's best friends were standing behind her and were currently laughing their heads off at Cammie's misfortune.

"Mom. I want you to meet Zach." She showed her mother the little baby.

" YOU NAMED YOUR KID AFTER HIM TOO?"

"MOM, please stop yelling. This is The Zachary Goode, my boyfriend, he was turned into a baby."

Her mother stopped her hyperventilating and looked at Cammie as if _she_ was the crazy one.

"Honey, I know you haven't been getting enough sleep, but you're boyfriend is eighteen, **and **you're only seventeen."

"Mrs. Morgan," Liz piped up. "That's really Zach. I was carrying an age defying lotion and a reversal lotion, and being as clumsy as I am, I tripped into Zach and the age defying lotion spilled on him."

"What happened to the reversal lotion?" She questioned her, finally acknowledging the other girls presence.

"It's currently all over your rug. Sorry." She looked truly apologetic.

"MY FAVORITE PERSIAN RUG?"

ZxC ZxC ZxC ZxC

When Cammie finally left her mother's office she felt a sleeping Zach stir against her chest. Her friends had already left for their room. He opened his bright green eyes and flashed on an adorable smirk.

"Ca-am." His little voce was soft and subtle. Cammie almost swooned. He was adorable as a baby!

"Ood! 'Ant 'ood!" (Food! Want food!) He demanded.

"You hungry Zach?" The little one just stared at her. Then he grabbed a lock of her brown-blonde hair and pulled.

"Ow! No pulling Zach. I get you some food. Okay? Hold on." She smiled at him.

He looked like he understood her and seemed satisfied that he was getting his way. Some things don't change, Cammie thought to herself

A/N: Awww, isn't baby Zach cute? Love it. Review peoples! Thank you if you reviewed the first chapter! Did you enjoy it? Hmm? Tell me what would you want to see happen? I have a flimsy plan drawn up but it's not concrete. So if you have ideas Hit. Me. Up.

~Annika 3


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello! Baby Zach Chapter Three is here. Zach POV? Hmm. Thanks to 4evercrazy for the idea! You"ll see that this is different then the VA version because he'll actually know what's going on**!

* * *

Zach POV **when he first finds out he is a baby.**

Zach isn't happy. He was just looking for something to help give him inspiration to give Cammie for her birthday. So when he ran into Liz and found out that an age defying lotion was poured all over him he freaked. Well as much as a baby can at that time.

So when Liz ran away, presumably to tell Cammie, he just laid on the floor waiting for his oh so wonderful girlfriend to come pick him up. He looked around for a bit, everything seemed huge!

When she showed up Zach was a bit cranky and annoyed but it all went away. _Geez, I really love her, I'm turning into a sap!_

Zach heard Macey mutter something, but he could care less, he wanted out. It was much better to be the one holding her, _not _the other way around.

ZxC ZxC ZxC ZxC ZxC

(Skip Ms. Morgan's scene.)

After the very awkward scene with Ms. Morgan Zach decided he was hungry.

He wanted to say 'Cam, I want some food, let's go.'

But what came out was "Ca-am. 'Ood! 'Ant 'ood!"

_That _was weird. Apparently a large vocabulary doesn't come with the baby package.

Cammie looked like swooning. She could stare later. Zach's baby stomach was currently demanding food, so he pulled her hair. When she told him he was getting his food, after chastising him for pulling, he smiled. He still had his bad boy attitude after all!

ZxC ZxC ZxC ZxC

Cammie brought Zach to the cafeteria and there were only a few people present. The two he hated though, were there. Ryan Adams and John Adams were 'the twins' apparently the next hottest guys after Zach, Grant, Nick and Jonas. Too bad they were the most arrogant. John also had a thing for Cammie, and never made it unknown to anybody. Zach had always been there to get him away but in his current state he wouldn't be much help.

The twins approached Cammie with their usual amount of fake swagger and sneers. She disregarded them and grabbed some food for Zach and herself and sat down.

"So, _babe,_ we heard Zachy here finally showed his true colors and transformed into what he really is, a baby."

John was actually the nicer twin but that wasn't saying much. If it had been Ryan speaking it would've been _much _more colorful.

Cammie sighed. "Just go away guys. I really don't need to handle you right now."

"Yeah right and that shit of a boyfriend of yours certainly can't be good company right now can he?" Ryan snarked. He didn't understand his brother's obsession over the blonde.

Zach hated the way they were treating Cammie. He wanted to tell them to go the hell away but he couldn't. So he did the next best thing. He picked up a handful of French fries coated in ketchup from Cammie's plate and launched it at the twins.

They were so gob smacked all they did was huff and rush away hurriedly. _Probably to fix their hair. _Zach thought before bursting out in a fit of baby giggles. After removing all traces of shock in her body, Cammie joined him.

"You understood them, didn't you Zach?" He smiled up at her. Of course he did! He needed to protect his girlfriend at all costs. Even if he was a baby now.

"Ya." He giggled again. "I 'id! (I did!)

"Awh, well thank you for protecting me from them my prince!" She teased the baby. He gave her a cheeky smrk.

" 'Elcome!" (Welcome!)

Zach smiled up at her again and reached up for her to carry him. He was perched on the cafeteria table. When Cammie bent down to pick him up, he gave her a sloppy, wet, baby kiss on her cheek. Cammie laughed and wiped the drool off of her face with her napkin.

_I might be a baby, but life's good._

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like? Sorry it's been awhile but school's out and I'm ready to rumble! Bad Girl is currently on hold because I honestly don't know where to take it and I'm having trouble creating scenes. So for all intents and purposes it shall be on hold. Anyways, I'm LOVING baby Zach isn't he a cutie? Thoughts on the twins? Well, reviews are nice things to leave me. Hehe :D**

**~Annika**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/ N: READ IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM! IT"S WORTH IT! This will be the last chapter as Zach as a baby. Toddler week is coming up!**

* * *

(We're back to Cammie's POV somewhat….)

Since Zach last catapulted fries at the twins, they left Cammie somewhat alone. They kept their distance and leered at a distance. She supposed they didn't want their hair messed with again.

Zach was a proud baby (and boyfriend, even if he couldn't show it!) after he killed their egos a bit. He made sure it would be awhile until they approached them.

Cammie and baby Zach were currently playing on her bed. She would cover her eyes with her own hands and Zach would try to peel them off. It was like a twisted sort of peek-a-boo. But they both enjoyed it. Cammie also found out that Zach is _very _ticklish. So after they became bored of their game Cammie moved to attack Zach with her fingers. He would squeal and screech and twist and turn to get away. But seeing as Cammie was now bigger and stronger he was stuck laughing his little baby head off. Until they were interrupted.

"Cameron Morgan, I love you and your mother like family but what are you doing to her? Rachel's been going on and on about Zach and her Persian rug and talking about you naming a bab-"

Joe Solomon had abruptly stopped his rant. He was too distracted by the little baby boy in her arms staring at him. Then he focused his steely gaze on his sort of niece.

"Who did it?"

"Who did what?" Cammie was utterly confused. While Joe looked murderous.

"WHO GOT YOU PREGNANT?" Cammie blinked,

"No one," she paused. " This is Zach."

It seemed as if there was a wall between them. Joe was only looking for a name. He didn't pay attention to the other part of the sentence.

"Zachary GOODE?" he practically growled. Cammie's eyes widened. _He doesn't understand!_

"Where is he Cammie? I know you're hiding him somewhere! Oh when I get my hands on that boy he won't know what his left foot is!" He was pacing the room and glaring at Cammie, in unison. It showed how intensely riled up he was.

"Mr. Solomon, you don't underestand! This," she motioned to the wide eyed baby hiding in her arms. "is Zach!"

She then proceeded to explain the lotions to him. By the end of her explanation, Joe was back to his normal, sexy self. He shook his head and stood up.

"Why didn't you just say that? I would've understood." Then some tension flew back into his shoulders and he crouched down to Zach.

"But I mean it, Goode. You treat her right." Then he strode out of the room with his head held high.

ZxC ZxC ZxC ZxC

"Ms. Morgan, could you come with me please? I would like to use you as an example of being poised and elegant." Madame Dabney called out to her.

Cammie was currently holding Zach, but due to her mother's and Mr. Solomon's outbursts it was decided that all the professors know that the baby was, in fact, Zachary Goode. Needless to say, the rest of them took it much better.

"Sure, Madame, let me just get someone to watch over Zach and I'll be there."

She nodded and went off to wait for her in her classroom. Cammie quickly walked over to her room and saw Bex sitting on the floor stretching.

"Hey Bex, could you do me a huge favor?" The British girl looked up and smiled.

"Sure Cams, but I suppose you have to tell me what I'm doing though."

"Could you babysit Zach for a little bit? Madame Dabney needs me."

….

When Cammie finally returned to the room, she was greeted by the sight of a screaming Macey.

"ZACHARY GOODE! I swear once you fully turn back into a man, YOU. ARE. DEAD!"

Cammie was also greeted by the sight of a makeup covered Zach and a makeup covered floor.

Zach giggled.

ZxC ZxC ZxC ZxC

After that awkward moment things began to settle down and as the week slowly progressed, Zach was becoming more independent. He was walking/stumbling on his own now and didn't like to be helped. He would roam around the girls' room without someone holding him.

It seemed perfectly perfect. So perfect in fact, that Zach decided to go surprise his girl. He just needed to wait for the perfect time. **READ THE A/N!**

* * *

**A/N: okay! Thank you for reading my annoying prompt to read this A/N.**

**I've decided to move forward with Cammie's POV and throw in some Zach POV after a couple chapters. Thanks for all the reviews! And lets get into the fun stuff. For showing how much I looove you all, I've decided that everyone who reviews this chappie will get a… drum roll..**

**TEASER! Woot. So reviewers will get a little sneak peak at the next chapter. Hmm.. And for all my amazing anonymous readers who review that should want the teaser, feel free to drop me your email. But if you rather not, it's alright! I still love you all. Now I know this chappies short but I wanted to get you excited! Besides, a little suspense is good for some people. Hehee i'll try to get the teaser to you by Monday! **

**~Annika**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry its been forever! I love you all!**

* * *

Zach has been slowly growing. He's saying much more words and saying little sentences, Liz says physically he's about three years old.

Since Zach is a baby Cammie has been learning things the teenager Zach usually keeps guarded. Like how he's very ticklish, loves to snuggle (Bex had a field day with that one) and hates, hates naps. But even as a baby, he's keeping some things from her.

What Cammie doesn't know it that Zach's planning a date for his favorite girl.

But they both just loved to play. From their peek-a-boo game to just running around, they always had fun. The weekedn was almost over, so they've been looking for different day-care places.

"Hi welcome to Little Tykes Day-Care, how may I help you?" A pretty brunnete greeted Zach and Cammie when they walked through the door. She was holding a small baby in one arm and holding a toddlers hand with the other. Her name tag said Bethany.

"Hi, Bethany I'm Cammie and this is Zach, my baby brother. we were just looking for some places for him to stay while I'm staying at school."

"Hi Cammie! Let me just say that Zach is so cute! If you'd like to check out the facility you may, just beware about all the excited kids running around." She laughed.

And It was decided later that day, that Little Tykes day-care was the one for Zach.

ZxC ZxC ZxC ZxC

Zach was missing. Cammie just put him down to play and run around in the flower beds and when she turned around for just a moment, he disappears!

"Zach! Zach! Zach where are you?" Cammie called. She was filled with worry and dread. Even though Zach was a baby he would almost always respond to her.

She quickly looked through the vast amount of flowers surrounding her.

She didn't see him though. Cammie kept looking and after a while she just sat down with her head in her hands.

"Ca-am?" Zach was suddenly kneeling in front of her. He had one hand behind his back and a small but sure, smile. But what shocked her though was the numerous cuts on his tiny hand and the tiny pool of blood forming there too.

"Zach! What are you doing? Where were you? What's wrong with your hand?" Cammie fired off questions so fast and was so worried she was reduced to tears.

"No! Its kay. Hee're" Zach showed her what was behind his back. A small bouquet of roses, daisies, and peonies was clustered together. They were a little wilted by Zach's tiny fist gripping them, but she loved the flowers nonetheless.

"Oh Zach! Did you get me these flowers from the gardens?" Her voice was filed with the love she had for him.

"Ya! Come awwn!" Zach took his now empty hand and reached it up high for hers. He then proceeded to pull her lightly to a little daisy patch. Then he started to hum.

"Dance wit' me!" he requested and then tried to spin her around. Cammie giggled and twirled for him. Zach grabbed for her hands again and tried to sway them.

After a while he tugged her to stop and said, "Eat?"

Cammie nodded, picked him up, and walked inside. Zach told her to go to her room instead of going to the Hall.

When she walked inside she saw a small tray of food waiting for her. She looked at the boy in her arms.

"Thanks you Zach!" Then bent down to kiss his forehead. Zach smirked. He knows how to charm the ladies!

But once again they were interrupted.

"Damnit! We go away on a mission for a little bit and you're suddenly a baby?"

Grant, Jonas and Nick left for a few weeks on a junior mission to investigate some drug selling teenagers at the local high school. Imagine their surprise when their girlfriends explained their best friends' current situation.

"Hey! Go 'way!" The toddler demanded. He had a surprsingly harsh glare for a baby.

"Woah, sorry man, we should just leave them for a little bit Grant." Nick persuaded him.

When they finally left the room, Cammie and Zach could hear Grant exclaim, "Even as a baby, he impresses her! Do you think Bex likes roses, too?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it all! I know its super short but i have Zach's POV coming up so I need just put up a buffer before i update again! How is school for all of you? Mine's pretty good. Yeah. I love you all. And please remember reviews are nice things to leave me. :D**

**~Annika**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I know this gets tiring, but I'm really sorry! I have been working on a new story though for my Harry Potter joint account with my friend, Anna! Details will be at the bottom A/N IMPORTANT A/N AT BOTTOM.**

Zach POV:

Zach likes Little Tykes Day Care a lot. He gets to play with everything and make messes without getting in too much trouble. Besides, no one could ever deny Zach's puppy dog face. While he loves Cammie, this one little girl won't leave him alone! She was pretty, but not as pretty as his Cammie. She had curly brown hair with lighter sections and brown eyes. Not blue-green like his girlfriend's. Zach didn't like her too much. There could be the fact that Anna was 3 though. He was a big boy! 5 year-olds didn't play with 3-year-olds!

"Zak? Will you pway with me?" She asked. Zach frowned and thought for quite a long time for a 5-year-old.

_She's 3! And she doesn't look like my Cam!_

But Zach didn't want to be mean. Being mean meant coal on Christmas!

_Wait what? Why am I thinking like this?_

Zach shook his head and nodded at Anna.

"Yeah."

ZxC ZxC ZxC ZxC ZxC ZxC ZxC ZxC

_I. WANT. TO. GO. HOME!_

Zach was annoyed. Cammie was late! He wanted to go home and finally give her a big kiss and hug. But she wasn't here!

_Stupid Daycare. I don't understand why I can't just stay at Gallagher. Look someone's coming!_

Zach looked hopefully at the figure walking towards him. But it wasn't Cammie. It was Grant. And he didn't love Grant! Zach could feel a toddler fit coming on. He screwed up his face and screamed.

Grant apparently wasn't used to little kids throwing a fit and jerked. Then he bent down at the screaming Zach and laughed.

"Come on Cassanova, Cammie just had a meeting with her mom. You'll see her soon." He smiled at his best friend.

_He did not just call me Cassanova. He is so getting it once I'm normal. _

Zach glared. Then with all of his 5-year-old might, which was quite a lot since he was a spy after all, punched Grant in the arm.

"Don't call me that!"

Grant, quite surprised by his strength, cursed under his breath.

"Excuse me, but please keep the language down to a minimum, this is a Day Care." Bethany said sternly to him.

Grant blanched and stuttered out his apology. Bethany nodded and smiled at Zach. He laughed.

_Whose Cassanova now?_

"Let's go get you to your girlfriend. Why she put's up with you, I don't know." He uttered the last part under his breath.

Zach ignored him as his thoughts were filling up with his girlfriend.

ZxC ZxC ZxC ZxC

"CAM!" Zach squealed and jumped into her awaiting arms.

_Hm.. I thought it was the girl who was supposed to do the jumping. Oh well._

"Where were you! Why did Grant pik me up? I don't like him!"

Said boy just sniffed and walked towards his own girlfriend.

"He doesn't love me, Bex! It's the end of the world I will never die happy!"

Bex smacked him. Zach giggled.

**two weeks later**

Normal POV:

Dealing with a 8-year-old Zach was difficult. He was no longer a cutie and his smart aleck mouth didn't help either.

"Grant, why is Bex allowed to hit you? Are you afraid of her?"

"No."

"But whenever you say something stupid she hits you. And you flinch."

"SO?"

"Are you lying? Lying is bad."

….

"I think you are afraid of her."

ZxC ZxC ZxC ZxC ZxC

"CAMMIE. I'M HUNGRY."

"Zach, you have feet use them."

"But I love you! Your supposed to get food for those you love!"

"No."

ZxC ZxC ZxC ZxC ZxC ZxC ZxC ZxC

"I'm bored."

"Then do something Zach."

"But Liz! Can't you make the anitdote?"

"I'm trying! You're distracting me."

ZxC ZxC ZxC ZxC ZxC

"Macey, why do you wear so much makeup?"

"Don't question me Zach."

"You know what I think?"

"No."

"You should let Cammie borrow that skirt." He pointed.

"It's too short for her legs."

"I know."

"Great. At 8 he's still a pervert."

**A/N: Silly Zach. Anyways I am so sorry I have been away for so long! But here's my Thanksgiving gift to you! **

**CALLING ALL HARRY POTTER FANS. MY FRIEND ANNA AND I HAVE A HARRY POTTER ACCOUNT WITH STORIES COMING UP SOON! It's name is CrazyFanFicLovers**

**It won't be canon, and we don't like Ron too much, he's okay, only with Luna though..**

**So yeah. Hermione is our favorite main character so we don't bash her. We specialize in time travel fics by the way.**

**Mine is a Tom Riddle/Hermione. Which will be quite dramatic if you ask me. I'll have a summary later on.**

**Anna's: Is a Remus/Luna fic: And I've read some of it. It's quite fabulous.**

**Have a great day and remember, reviews are nice things to leave me!**

**~Annika**


End file.
